Los Exorcistas son ¡Rockstars!
by Kuroi.Nappo
Summary: AU, Los exorcistas son una nueva banda de rock, recien surgida, ¿Que pasara cuando la agencia "Orden Oscura" los respalde y les agregue un nuevo integrante al grupo?, Yullen TykixLavi BakxFou y parejas aun no definidas. Chapter 4, UP!
1. Urgencia 1: ·Vocalista!

Holaas!

Bueno...este fic surgió de una loca idea en clase de música...no es muy original n.n pero como no tengo mucho que hacer...(Hichigo: NOOOOOO!! para naaadaa...sólo tareas, trabajos, informes,Basquetball,exámenes,leer manga, limpiar la casa, cuidar a Vicky-boochama...no es naada...evade sus responsabilidades, Shiori-sama)(Shiori: Urusai! Hichigo-kun)

nn...básicamente es mi primer fic de DGM...es un Universo Alterno y...bueno..el resto leanlo ustedes mismos n.nU...

Nótese...aveces hago interveciones (como los N/A) la diferencia es que aqui hago hablar con mi nick o a Hichigo-kun xD

Haré participar a varios personajes en el fic...bueno...los que conozco, yo solo he visto en animé y voy recien en el chapter 30 del manga (comenzé a leerlo ayer x.x)

**DGM ni el manga, ni el animé, ni sus personajes me pertenecen **_(Quee lindo es soñaarr...si soñar no cuesta nadaaaaa...soñar y nada más...)_

Prologo: "URGENCIA 1: Vocalista!!"

Era un caos total. La mediana habitación estaba hecha un verdadero desorden, se colaban los traviesos rayos de sol del amanecer a través de la cortina mal cerrada, Se podía escuchar el molesto ruido de los automóviles pasar por las calles y las bocinas tocando a más no poder. De seguro otro semáforo se había apagado porque también se dejaba oír el pitar del silbato de un uniformado quien dirigía el transito por aquella concurrida mañana, Los pasos de la gente, sus voces perdidas e inentendibles por ser tantas hablando todas a un mismo momento.

Se volteó, cayendo de cara al suelo ¿¡Desde cuando se había quedado dormido en el pequeño sillón?!, aún sentía que tenía la azulada sábana encima de su cara y su cuerpo, quedando aturdido y con sus rojizos cabellos despeinados pegados al respaldo del sofá (Hichigo: Hay que ser muy...o en su defecto, ser muy Lavi, un momento...¿no son sinónimos?)

-"Itaaaiii"...- Se quejó el ojiverde quien se había intentado incorporar en aquel desorden de alcoba, mientras se acariciaba su cabeza de la cual empezaba a salir un chichón...al más puro estilo animé.

Decidió salir del cuarto para ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de hielo, no quería que el chichón se hiciera más grande de lo que ya era, aunque antes debería ir a buscar un parche a la habitación de su abuelo también. Al estar al frente de la puerta la cual tenía un letrero que decía "Bookman" (la cual indudablemente era la de su abuelo...xD) la abrió sin nada de cuidado para encontrarse con muchos inciensos prendidos...Música algo como...¡¿Marroquí?! y a su viejo abuelo moviéndose al compás de una tipa de la televisión que tenía al frente.

-"Otra vez haciendo yoga y viendo infinito? viejo pand..."- mal comentario...patada de parte del anciano.

-"Porque me vienes a molestar ahora?! Deshonra con patas!"

-"Ehhh!! venga no me llames así! Panda!- patada...otra vez.

-"Deshonra Deshonra Deshonra Deshonra!!"-

-"Me llamas deshonra por seguir el camino de la música en vez de...?!"- Patada...por tercera vez...

-"Música?!, Llamas a eso "Música?!", TT-TT...no conoces el verdadero arte de la "musica" Lavi...Alguien como Sinatra,Mozart,Pavarotti...ellos si que hacían melodías o canciones maravillosas..."

-"Si si si...bueno...tienes una gaza que me prestes?, me he golpeado en la cabeza y..."

-"Tercer cajón del cuarto mueble a la izquierda"- Contestó Bookman quien seguía encismado en sus discursos al aire...A veces lavi se decía que su querido abuelo debería trabajar como cajero en un supermercado...ya lo hallaba él diciendo "Pasillo B a la derecha" o cosas por el estilo.

Pese a sus ganas de molestar a su abuelo optó por tomar las vendas e irse, el olor a incienso ya lo estaba sofocando y se reprimía la risa de ver a su abuelo haciendo esas...esas...cosas raras...

Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, miró el reloj de la pared, 10:30 de la mañana. Vale, se había despertado mas temprano de lo normal (en un día sábado claro...).

-"Buenos días, Lavi"- fue saludado por una linda chica de cabellos verdosos y ojos encantadores.

-"Ohayo, Lenalee n.n"- respondió alegremente el pelirrojo.

-"Te haz levantado temprano hoy..."

-"Si jeje n.n...es que pata-del-sillón-kun me ha despertado ¬¬"

-"Te haz quedado dormido otra vez en el sillón verdad lavi??..- rió por lo bajo la joven.

-"Venga...no te rías Lenalee!!"- mencionó esté mientras sacaba una bolsita de Hielo del refrigerador y se la ponía en su cabeza "A propósito Lenalee...¿No ha Llamado Komui-san?

-"No, nii-san no ha llamado aún, debe estar ocupado últimamente Reever-san y él tienen mas trabajo que de costumbre...ya sabes, por el cambio de agencia y todo..."

-"Entiendo..."- respondió sencillamente el pelirrojo. "Eh?"- Miró hacia todos lados...cómo buscando algo. "Y Yuu?, donde está?"

-"aah!, Kanda!- respondió la china al tiempo que se ponía el dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior, pensativa. "Kanda dijo que iba a ir a ensayar un rato , se ha despertado incluso más temprano que yo nn"

-"Y..."- habló Lavi pero fue callado rápidamente.

-"Miranda-san fue a comprar unas cosas al puerto y al mercado, Krory insistió en que quería ayudarla así que la acompañó"- se adelantó la joven Lee.

-"Joder...me lees la mente nn, Bueno"-Dijo abriendo nuevamente el refrigerador y sacar un pote de yogurt.-Iré a ver que está haciendo Yuu-chan ).

Dicho y hecho, apenas salió de la cocina se fue corriendo a la habitación en la cual ensayaban, en el pasillo ya podía escuchar una canción, posiblemente Kanda estuviera escuchando "Will Not Die" de Three days Grace si es que su oído no le fallaba. Y de hecho sí, al entrar se encontró con que Kanda estaba recostado en un sofá, con una camisa blanca arremangada y con los primeros botones desabrochados, con su cabello tomado en una coleta alta y unos pantalones negros, tomando una soda con su guitarra recién desconectada y escuchando la misma canción que lavi había supuesto que era. El pelinegro al percatarse de que el ojiverde entró se limito a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Siempre eres tan afectuoso! Yuu!!- sonrió como siempre lo hace.

-"Tch...en vez de estar durmiendo a estas horas pudiste haber ensayado...o almenos- le mira rápidamente- almenos pudiste haberte dado una ducha...¿No sabes que día es hoy o qué?

-"Esto...estamos a miércoles y...eh?" _(soy un idiotaaa...porque siempre me jodes kami-samaaaaaa TT-TT)_- EJEM..digo...hoy es el día en el que Komui nos dará una respuesta no?

-"Bravo"- espetó secamente con su tono habitual.

-"Ehh! siempre tan cariñoso conmigo Yuu-chaaaaan!!"- se paró en seco, fue mal o escucho el sonido de una ¿Espada_?...¿¡Es que acaso Kanda nunca la suelta o que??_

-"Cuantas veces te lo he dicho...conejo idiota...¡¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI PRIMER NOMBREEEEEEEEE!!- y se tiro con su espada a corretear al pelirrojo por los pasillos. y cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle definitivamente la cabeza del cuerpo...

KANDAA!! LAVIIII!!- una nerviosa Lenalee hacia acto de aparición por una puerta.- Nii-san ya tiene una respuesta!!, viene la producción para acá en 1 hora!!

Kanda y Lavi: ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE??

-Que Komui-niisan viene en una horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En menos de 1 segundo Lavi estaba metido en la ducha…pero al idiota se le olvido prender el calefactor y se baño con el agua congelada xD

Lavi: ITAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Krory y Miranda, quienes recientemente habían llegado de las compras empezaron a ayudar a alistar el lugar para las importantes visitas.

Bookman se fue a preparar algún lugar mas menos cómodo, Kanda a arreglarse, Lenalee se fue a ver el teléfono por cualquier noticia y Lavi mojaba toda la alfombra saliendo en pura toalla a su habitación que se encontraba en el 2do piso.

En medio de toda la conmoción ya estaban mas menos todos presentables…Miranda lucía un conjunto azul oscuro con una blusa blanca debajo, Lenalee un vestido rojo oscuro con mangas hasta los codos, Krory un conjunto negro con una camisa celeste debajo, Kanda se había puesto una camisa púrpura oscura y los mismos pantalones de antes, básicamente casi igual, Lavi estaba con una camisa negra, unos jeans, su pelo suelto y su parche en el ojo, Bookman estaba con una ropa gris.

Todos con un aura de extrema tensión…hasta que….

_-COME ON! EVERYBODY STAND UP, Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da, ne mi no tomoran no SPEED wo handa, dare mo nobinattori ko kanba Y…-_

_¿¿QUIEN ES EL QUE PONE UN OPENING DE NARUTO EN SU CELULAAAAAAAR??-_ Estalló derrepente nuestro querido Kanda n.n

Lenalee: ehh…eje…jeje….etto…- se acerca tímidamente a recoger su celular- Moshi Moshi?

Oh! Nii-san!..que? que ya estás en la puerta?...vale yo les aviso…- y colgó el celular-

**Rápido, Rápido, RÁPIDOOO!!-**Gritaron todos al unísono que no se llegó ni a entender prácticamente, cuando sin más ni menos…

DING-DONG

-Bien, han llegado- Dijo Miranda poniéndose al frente- Esta es una oportunidad muy importante para la banda y lo saben…espero que no los ahuyentemos… como hacemos con la mayoría…así que por favor…Lenalee-chan nada de mangas por ahora, Lavi-kun ahorra tus chistes..por favor, Kanda-kun onegai deja a Mugen lejos…no queremos que los partas a la mitad, Bookman porfavor cuide donde deja sus agujas y Krory…no comas todos los bocadillos…

-"Podemos entraaar?"- El tono cantarín de Komui se hizo escuchar

-"H-Hai!, ya abrimos!"- dijo Miranda al tiempo que se acercaba a la manecilla de la puerta- Su-sumimasen por el retardo…estábamos dando los últimos detalles…- hizo una pequeña inclinación al abrir la puerta.-

-"Esta bien, Está bien..no se preocupe Miranda"-Mencionó Reever, quien se encontraba al lado de Komui.

-"Por favor…Adelante".

Sin más entró Komui y sus invitados al living, el cual estaba bastante arreglado y limpio gracias al esfuerzo flash de los protagonistas.

-"Bien…permitidme que os presente"-. Dijo Komui poniéndose de pie al lado de las visitas.- El es el señor Cross Marian, Productor ejecutivo de la agencia "Orden Oscura", la señorita que está de pie junto a el es Cloud Nine-san, su secretaria, el de allí -señaló la puerta- Es Winters Sokaro, el jefe de seguridad de la corporación, Este señor de aquí es Froi Tiedoll, Productor creativo y publicista de la agencia, y por último este es Kevin Yeegar, Presidente actual de la compañía.

-"Un gusto conoceros"- Dijo Yeegar con una sonrisa

-"Son jóvenes :D…que bien…"- Dijo Froi Tiedoll mirando a los presentes-

¡ME RECUERDAN A MIS AÑOS DE JUVENTUD!- Exclamaron al unísono Kevin y Tiedoll

-"Me alegra que hayan jóvenes que se interesen de verdad por la música- Dijo Cloud.

-"Tche…como sea"- Contestó Cross.

-"Por lo que tenemos entendido…"- prosiguió Yeegar,- "Ustedes son muy prometedores, los hemos visto manejarse en las competencias a las cuales asisten, en verdad tienen mucho potencial jeje, Bueno..el contrato ya esta firmado, partimos los ensayos y grabaciones mañana"

-"¿eh?"- Dijo Miranda atónita- Nosotros no hemos firmado nada…

-"Como que no?, pero si su representante Komui Lee ya nos ha dado toda su información"-contesto Yeegar confundido.

-"¿Representante?- Dijo Kanda saliendo del silencio y en un tono lo suficientemente asesino como para asustar a un terrorista a Komui.

-"GLUP"-…-se limitó a tragar saliva el chino-

-"Pero si solo son niñatos! Presidente!- dijo exaltado cross…pero le dio la impresión de que fue ignorado.

-"Bueno Bueno…y cual es el nombre de su banda?"- pregunto ahora un muy interesado Tiedoll.

-"Exorcistas"- respondió Miranda con mucho orgullo .

Pasado un rato se quedaron hablando de los papeleos, Kanda estaba aburrido, Lavi bromeaba con Yeegar, Lenalee hablaba de manga con Tiedoll quien estaba interesado en la forma de cómo se dibujaba, y el resto hablaban del futuro de los Exorcistas y etc etc. Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse Yeegar y Cross llamaron la atención de la banda.

-"Disculpen…-inició Yeegar-" Por lo que nos hemos dado cuenta esta banda es puro instrumental, así que le pondremos un vocalista, de hecho, es el pupilo del señor Cross y aunque aun es un aprendiz formará parte de su banda desde hoy"…-Hizo una seña para que saliera de detrás de la puerta-"

"-Ya puedes acercarte allen-kun"- llamó amablemente el caballero- "Él es Allen Walker-kun,-Dijo el presidente apuntando a un chico de lindos ojos grises y pelo curiosamente blanco, como el de un anciano..pero su cara angelical era la de un niño, era imposible que pasara los 16 años y una extraña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara-"formará parte de su banda desde ahora, como este apartamento es propiedad de la agencia vivirá con ustedes …espero que se lleven bien"- termino anunciando Yeegar.

"_Genial…otro conejo…¬¬…mejor me alejo de este o va a terminar siendo peor que el original…"-_Pensó Kanda al ver al peliblanco…y ver el brillo maligno en los ojos…digo…el ojo de Lavi que decía claramente "TENGO-UN-JUGUETE-NUEVO".

Tiedoll le dirigió una mirada a Kanda, para luego llamar su atención

-"Disculpa…Kanda-kun…verdad?"

-"Hmph?"-

-"¿Por lo que entiendo eres el guitarrista del grupo no?

-"Si,¿por?"

-"Verás, Allen-kun quería aprender guitarra, además creo que le sería muy útil aprender, me gustaría si le pudieras enseñar tú, además que de ahora vivirán juntos.."

Kanda miro para otro lado…y todos miraban a Kanda…¿Por qué tenia que ser el?!, el con menos paciencia de todo el grupo, pero la mirada de sus "compañeros", decía: "Acepta o perdemos el contrato!! IDIOTA!!"

Kanda…entendiendo la indirecta, estuvo forzado a aceptar.

-"Es un gusto conocerte! Kanda-senpai!"- dijo Allen hacia Yuu

Parece que ahora tiene un discípulo…y un conejo nuevo al cual soportar…

Bueno…esto lo hice en una clase como ya mencione…si me ha quedado medio largo mil disculpas..Plis! dejen sus comentarios! Para sino borrar el fic .…

Saludos!!

Atte:

Shiori-Hichigo


	2. Urgencia 2: Mas de una novedad

Arigato

Arigato!! Muchisimas gracias por los 4 reviews que me dejaron! :3

Shiori: Han agregado mi fic a favoritos!! Wiiiiii –corre en circulos-

Hichigo: -Le pone el pie y shiori sale rodando- Cálmese, por dios ¬¬

Shiori: -con un chichón en su cabeza- Hichi-chan es cruel!!

Hichigo: Soy un hollow…es normal que sea así no?

Shiori: -hace un puchero- estas castigado!

Sin mas estupideces que añadir les dejo con el capítulo 2.

**Mandragorapurple:** Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n, jeje, los instrumentos que tocará cada personaje los digo en el prox capitulo n.n (le has acertado con Lavi jeje…el pandero no se me había ocurrido xD, se lo pondré a Bookman xD)

**Dagmw:** Shiori: Siiii!! Dagmw-sama me ha dejado un review!! me siento realizada! OoO jeje, n.n esta vez a lavi no se le olvidará prender el calefón xD.

**Riznao: **Gracias por dejarme un review!! y no…no me incomoda que te lo lleves a la comunidad n.n, espero q tbm leas este capi Riznao-sama.

**YamiRosenkreuz: **Lo sé ejeje…esta algo trillado lo de la banda pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD, mas encima que todo esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba muy tranquila en clase de música mirando la imagen de mi cuaderno que están Lavi,Allen y kanda como si fueran de una banda xD (adoro esa imagen) de ahí saque lo que serian esos 3.

**DOMO ARIGATO x los Reviews!!**

Me gustaría preguntarles algo…que otra pareja les gustaría ver en este FanFic? (por favor..que no involucre a kanda o a allen T-T) yo pensaba mas adelante hacer un bak x fou (esa pareja me da risa solo pensarla) y un Tiky x Lavi aunque no muy explicito…incluso puede ser solo amistad xD, ustedes decidan.

Y además…cual es su personaje favorito de DGM? (el mío personalmente es Kanda...espero que no se note mucho n.nU)

**AVISO: Ya active los reviews anónimos wiii xD**

"_Los pensamientos van asi, en cursiva o también pueden ser vocecillas lejanas n.n…pyon"_

"Los diálogos normales van así…pyon"

Los (-)(-)(-)(-) son los separadores…da pyon

**Lo que vaya así…**Es lo que me gusta destacar **pyon!**

**Aviso: D. Gray Man NO ME PERTENECE, es de Hoshino Katsura-sama. **_(Llega a ser deprimente el tener que recordarlo siempre…)_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Urgencia 2: "Más de Una Novedad"**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Líneas del capítulo Anterior:_

_-"Verás, Allen-kun quería aprender guitarra, además creo que le sería muy útil aprender, me gustaría si le pudieras enseñar tú, además que de ahora vivirán juntos.."_

_Kanda miro para otro lado…y todos miraban a Kanda…¿Por qué tenia que ser el?!, el con menos paciencia de todo el grupo, pero la mirada de sus "compañeros", decía: "Acepta o perdemos el contrato!! IDIOTA!!"_

_Kanda…entendiendo la indirecta, estuvo forzado a aceptar._

_-"Es un gusto conocerte! Kanda-senpai!"- dijo Allen hacia Yuu_

_Parece que ahora tiene un discípulo…y un conejo nuevo al cual soportar…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Una vez se hubieron retirado los representantes de la Orden Oscura y hacer sus respectivas despedidas…y Komui su respectiva amenaza a todos los hombres de la banda de que si alguien le tocaba un pelo a su Lenalee les perforaba la cabeza con un taladro, La sala quedo nuevamente en un silencio, volteando todos a ver a kanda, de quien le surgía una pequeña venita en su sien.

_-"Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…porfavor que Kanda-kun no descuartice a Allen-kun…"-_ Rezaba Miranda mientras sostenía su rosario con ambas manos.

-"Tche…"- fue lo único que dijo kanda antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la cocina.

-"¿eh?...he dicho algo malo..?"- Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza y desilusión el joven Walker

-"Daijobu…Kanda siempre es así"- Dijo Lenalee quien se había acercado al lado del peliblanco-"Mi nombre es Lenalee, un gusto conocerte Allen-kun n.n"

-"El gusto es mio n.n Lenalee-san"- terminó allen haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"Venga! Dime sólo Lenalee, no hay necesidad de formalidades, de todos modos nuestra edad es casi la misma"- sonrió la china con cara de total tranquilidad al ojigris que le devolvió la sonrisa...pero la expresión de tranquilidad se tornó de emoción en un 2x3 cuando…-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ERES TAN KAWAI ALLEN-KUUUN!! CASI PARECES UNA CHICA!!- gritó Lenalee lanzándose sobre allen con lagrimillas de felicidad en los ojos.

-"Lenalee-chan lo vas a ahorcar!!"- Gritó miranda al borde de la histeria. Pero esta la ignoró.

-"Le-Lenalee…por favor detente…Allen esta pálido!"- Le dijo krory que tenia una gotita. La china nuevamente se hizo la desentendida.

-"LENALEE ALLEN ESTA ROJO…NO…ESPEREN AHORA ESTA MORADO!!...AHORA ESTA…AZUL!!, SI SI DEFINITIVAMENTE ES AZUL!!"- Dijo Lavi quien seguía mirando pensativo la cara de Allen para definir que de que color se le tornaba ahora.

-"Oh…miren…no es eso SasuNaru?"- dijo Kanda quien sostenía una soda en su mano y apuntaba hacia algún lugar incierto de la ventana-

-"DONDEEE??- y…Lenalee salio despavorida de la habitación.

Allen quedo en el suelo jadeando y tomando bocanadas del aire que se le había prohibido tomar en unos 8 minutos, Allen miraba a Kanda con ojos de perrito faldero, como si tuviera ante el al mayor santo del planeta.

-"Como haz hecho eso, Kanda-sempai?- preguntó Allen una vez hubo recuperado su respiración normal y ponerse de pie.

-"…es la mayor debilidad de una fanática del Yaoi…pronto te vas a acostumbrar…Moyashi"- contestó Kanda con su frialdad y desinterés característico.

_-"Moyashi…??"- _ES ALLEN!! KANDA-SEMPAI!!-

-"Tche, como sea…"-

En eso ya todos habían comenzado a retirarse a sus habitaciones, Lenalee que ya había vuelto de su fallida búsqueda se llevo de un brazo corriendo a Allen a la habitación que le habían asignado, Miranda se fue al fotolog y Krory a leer un libro titulado "El Chupacabras".

Kanda regresaba tranquilamente a su cuarto a seguir ensayando un solo de guitarra cuando en el pasillo no se encuentra con nada mas ni nada menos que Lavi.

-"Yuu…que piensas de Allen-kun?"·- le dijo a Kanda con una mirada de malicia

-"Hmph…es un crío apenas…¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Mmmh…por nada…"-Dijo Lavi denotando una leve insinuación, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Kanda tomando en cuenta la cara que había puesto el conejo al ver a Allen, por lo cual antes de que ambos se marcharan a sus respectivas habitaciones…

-"Lavi…poco mas y se te ocurra corromper al Moyashi y te decapito…entendiste?"

-"Ohhh!! Yuu-chan tiene aprecio por su kouhai(1)?

-"No digas estupideces, es solo que no quiero ser el tutor de otro conejo ¬¬…"

_-"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte Yuu…"-_ Pensó Lavi antes de marcharse a su habitación también.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer a la cama, sus cabellos rojos estaban aún húmedos por la ducha dada, haciendo que mojaran un poco la almohada y el cubre-cama. Debería hacer lo que le correspondía ¿verdad?, después de todo le gustaba **Mucho** mas ensayar que leer los libros que Bookman le encargaba. Se levantó, ordeno un poco la habitación, abrió las ventanas y sacó sus baquetas de un cajón, para dirigirse a su tan apreciada batería (Shiori: Cha Chaaan…correcto! Era la batería! xD)

Tomó una de sus tantas revistas y pautas para darse una idea de lo que tocaría y empezó con su ensayo ignorando por completo los gritos al otro lado de la pared provenientes de su abuelo que decían algo de _"me vas a reventar los oídos!!" _O cosas por el estilo.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

-"Kyaaaa!! Eliade-chan puso una pic nueva, sale muy linda con su novio nuevo!!"- Gritaba emocionada miranda sentada frente a la PC.

-"…porfavor evita hablar de ella delante de mí...Miranda…"- Le reprocho un tanto deprimido Krory quien estaba sentado en el sofá dejando su lectura de lado.

-"eh?...- dijo miranda dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- SUMIMASEN!! KRORY!!...lo olvidé por completo…perdón…"- intentaba disculparse de todas maneras posibles con el "vampiro" como solían llamarle la mayoría de los de la banda.

-"Está bien…no pasa nada"- intentó ocultar su reacción anterior Arystar con una falsa sonrisa.

_-"Krory…cuando vas a confiar lo suficiente en mí como para decirme que demonios paso entre ustedes dos?..".- _Pensó miranda.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Allen estaba tirado en la cama, medio mareado por el bombardeo de preguntas de Lenalee, era sin duda una chica muy mona y considerada, aunque algo impulsiva a la hora de conversar, se recostó un poco sentado en la cama y apoyando su espalda en la pared. Era un departamento mediano, aunque si le preguntaban era un poco pequeño para que convivieran..1..4..6 personas y más el vendrían siendo 7…sólo esperaba que no hubieran colas para entrar al baño que por lo visto (en el paseo turístico dado por Lenalee) era sólo uno.

_-"Oh..es verdad…debería ir a hablar con Kanda-sempai..me gustaría almenos tener una noción básica de cómo es esto de la guitarra.."- _Pensó Allen al ver el mango de su guitarra que se asomaba por una caja, la tomó y salió de su habitación, al cuarto donde Lenalee le había dicho que mas estaba Kanda (además de un tour le dio un perfil de cada integrante de la banda xD). Iba a salir de la habitacion cuando sintió como una caja se movía de un lado para otro.

-"_eh?...una caja que se mueve??..pero que…"_Es verdad!!…TIMCAMPY!!- gritó Allen corriendo a la caja y abriéndola, dejando salir un pajarillo dorado con una curiosa cruz en su espalda. Él pájaro estaba resentido con él asi que le empezó a morder y tironear el pelo mientras el pobrecillo walker corría en círculos por la habitación en un intento mas que inutil de quitarse a tim de encima, cuando el pájaro se cansó volvió a su caja y allen quedo todo picoteado en el piso.

Cuando se incorporó salió de la habitación sintiendo aún la mirada resentida del pájaro, caminó por los corredores y aunque se perdió un par de veces a pesar de que la casa no era grande para llegar a una puerta de color beige.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_-"Kanda-sempai…Kanda-sempai…¿esta ahí?"_

_- _Escuchó kanda aún medio adormilado sobre el sofá, esa voz aun le era extraña pero ya con sólo haberlo visto unos 15 minutos lo reconocía, _-"es el chico ese…ese…¿Cuál era su nombre?...meh, el moyashi, joder que quiere ¬¬…justo cuando decido dormir alguien me interrumpe ¬¬! Y además cómo sabe él que yo estoy aquí?..."_

_-_**NO, no estoy ¬¬ - **respondió "amablemente" kanda ante la interrupción de su "casi" sueño.

Allen abrió un poco la puerta dejando sentir la ya conocida aura asesina del japonés, Allen ya juraba que de sus costados iban a salir textos que dijeran "Irritación" igualito a un Manga.

-**Que quieres?! ¬¬…moyashi ¬¬.**

-_"Moya…¬¬!" _Perdón…si interrumpí algo sempai…pero me llamo **Allen **No **Moyashi!-**

-Lo que tu digas, moyashi ¬¬…ahora si eres tan amable… **¿¡Que quieres?! U.u**- Gritó kanda haciendo saltar a bookman al cual no dejaban hacer su yoga tranquilo y los maldecía a todos interiormente.

-Sólo quería saber si me podría dar una noción básica de la guitarra…pero…si esta ocupado pues me voy n.n…no hay problema…

-_"Mejor así pues…"- pensó kanda pero de pronto… _

_**-"Acepta o perdemos el contrato IDIOTA!!, IDIOTA!, IDIOTA, **__IDIOTA!, IDIOTA!, idiota!, idio…"- retumbo la traducción de la mirada de sus compañeros._

_-"Vale ya entendí! Puto subconsciente ¬¬…"-_

Antes de que el albino se diera vuelta para marcharse kanda le sujetó del brazo.

-Moyashi…esto...perdón…ehhmmm… (intentaba buscar una excusa kanda) me pongo así cuando me despiertan…(Hichigo: entonces te pasan despertando...?!- patada de parte de Shiori-)

- Vale!, entiendo n.n, yo también me pongo parecido creo…pero es cuando juego al póker…pero eso es otra historia! :D- dijo mostrando su guitarra- ahora, me puedes enseñar? :D- dijo allen con ojos de cachorro.

-"vale…"- Bueno,era mejor tener un moyashi que a un conejo molestoso.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

El tiempo paso rápido, sin darse cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ni siquiera habían almorzado, cada uno estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos así que nadie le había tomado mayor importancia a las comidas.

-"Wow…es algo más complicado de lo que pensaba…pero tu tocas muy bien la guitarra kanda-sempai, yo soy un verdadero asco T.T…soy una desgracia"- lloriqueaba allen al ver que no se podía comparar con Yuu.

-"Idiota, llevo practicando mucho mas tiempo que tú moyashi ¬¬, es lógico no crees?, todo es practica todo es practica…"- reprochaba Kanda con un tono de profesor.

-"Neeeeh…como digas TToTT ¿eh?- dijo allen al mirar una lata que le había lanzado su sempai. "Arigato…n.n"- le sonrió el peliblanco.

-"Meh, no es nada"…

-"Sumimasen kanda-sempai…te puedo preguntar algo?"

-"Dime…"

-"Que edad tienes??"

-Mmmhh..18 -.-… tu tienes 15 verdad?

-"Eh?! Cómo sabe?"

-"Es como si lo tuvieras escrito en la frente moyashi ¬¬…"

-"**MI NOMBRE ES ALLEN!"-**

-"Si si…como tu digas Moyashi…"

Y asi siguieron su "conversación" por unos cuantos minutos…hasta que alguien abrió de golpe la puerta.

**CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!- **Gritó un Lavi que se asomaba bruscamente por la puerta.

-"Que quieres conejo?!"- dijo kanda, por último que hubiera tocado antes de entrar ¡Joder!, Mientras Lavi aun seguía asomado en el marco de la puerta balbuceando.

-"N…N…N…Ns… Va…m..s… kyo…!"- tartamudeaba el pelirrojo.

-"Habla bien! ¬¬"- Ahí está, Kanda y su "Hermosura de persona" (Shiori: gomene..esa palabra me quedo dando vueltas y la quise usar xD).

-"Que..Que…**QUE NOS VAMOS A TOKYO!!- **Dijo rabi alegremente. Haciendo que Kanda y Allen se levantaran bruscamente haciendo que el sofá cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-"**Que QUÉ??"- **dijeron Sempai y Kouhai al mismo tiempo.

-"Lo que escucharon!- Repitió el joven book…digo…baterista n.n- Que nos vamos a Tokyo!, la Orden Oscura los trasladó para allá me lo acaba de decir el Viejo Panda!. Dicen que Lenalee recibió una llamada de Yeegar-jii, diciéndoles que nos trasladaban porque en la capital hay mucho más recursos, incluso ya nos tienen una casa allá!...además que dicen que este departamento está en remate porque…como se llama este…etto…el tío de la máscara…ehmm..¿Cross?, si creo que era así. Apostó el derecho de propiedad de este departamento en el casino y la perdió…

_-"Eso no me sorprende…"_-Pensó Allen mientras un aura depresiva y una roca que tachada con un texto que decía "Apuesta" caía sobre sus hombros.

-"Lavi…estas seguro?, Estamos en Tokushima(2)…queda algo lejos de Tokyo no lo crees?, además empacar todo..es un jodido problema…"- Comentó Kanda aún dudando de las palabras dichas por Rabi.

-"Daijobu!, los de la agencia ya se encargaron de eso. Tenemos pasajes en avión para hoy, en 3 horas más, y sobre lo del equipaje no hay problema!, ya han venido y nos han empacado la mayoría de las cosas e incluso las han llevado al aeropuerto, solo queda lo básico para guardar en los bolsos de mano y estamos listos para salir…claro que ha costado un poco desconectar la PC ya que Miranda no quería salir…"- terminó resumiendo el ojiverde.

-"Fuh..yo tenía tantas ganas de ver el Awa Odori(3)…creo que me lo perderé…- Dijo Allen cabizbajo- "Esta bien Allen-kun, de seguro podremos volver en Agosto a ver el festival"- consoló Lenalee al peliblanco apareciendo por la espalda de Lavi.

TOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYO

(Shiori: Hichigo-kun ¿Escribí Kyoto o Tokyo?) (Hichigo: (Amarrado con cadenas y grilletes) Meh…)

Una vez terminaron de comentar se dirigieron a empacar lo restante, claro que antes Kanda se encargó de ir a advertir y de paso amenazar de muerte que si alguien volvía a tocar sus cosas no volvería a ver la Luz del sol. Tras 1 hora estuvieron listos para partir, aunque el tiempo se les hizo corto.

Al estar en el autobús tuvieron que regresar como mínimo unas 4 o 5 veces al departamento porque a más de alguien se le había quedado una que otra cosilla en la vivienda. En eso se les fue mas menos otra hora más. Al llegar al aeropuerto se les fue otra media hora ;Considerando el tráfico que circulaba por esas horas. El aeropuerto estaba prácticamente colapsado, se veía entrar y salir gente de todos los pasillos, puertas, escaleras, elevadores, etc. Probablemente se debía a que las vacaciones estaban casi terminadas y la mayoría de la gente debería volver sus hogares, lugares de estudio o a sus trabajos. El vuelo de los nuestros exorcistas se retrasó un poco debido a la gran demanda de gente con destino a la Capital del País.

Aprovecharon el tiempo y se fueron un rato a la cafetería, ya que a todos les había dado el "Bajón de hambre" debido a la ausencia de desayuno decente (por parte de Lavi..que sobrevivió hasta ahora con el yogurt) o de un Almuerzo…Pero como todos sabemos, en los Aeropuertos..las cosas son un "Poquito" caras, por lo cual solo les alcanzó para comprarse una barrita de cereal cada uno que con suerte y les servía para calmar un poco la angustia.

El vuelo era en una Aerolínea exclusiva, eso se podía notar por los tipos de personas que la abordaban, de leguas se notaba que eran personas adineradas, millonarios, grandes empresarios, incluso algunos diputados y cenadores.

Aunque al entrar en el avión seguía habiendo mucha gente, todos empujando a todos. La reserva era en el "First Class" , y aún así la cabina seguía estando llena, la mayoría eran personas que querían colarse haciendo que el tumulto de gente se apretara haciendo caer a todos por todas partes. Ignorando por completo las asignaciones.

-Bookman cayó al lado de una señora que parecía ser psicóloga.

-Krory cayó el la falda de Miranda que había logrado pillar su asiento asignado

-Lenalee quedó sentada al lado izquierdo de Lavi, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Allen cayó…cayó…en ¿Algo esponjoso?..levantó su mirada, se encontró la "hermosa" expresión de una de esas señoras que si las rozas un poco el brazo te muelen a golpes.

-"Su-Sumimasen yo enserio..fue..fue un accidente yo…AAAAAAAAH!!"- comenzó a correr el pobre ojigris a través del estrecho pasillo intentando conservar su integridad física de esa "Mujer". Estaba a punto de ser alcanzado cuando un brazo lo paró en seco y lo jaló atrayéndolo.

Al levantar la vista no encontró a nadie más ni nadie menos que a su Sempai que lo había tirado del brazo hasta dejarlo sentado a su izquierda.

-"Sucede algo?"- Preguntó Kanda en un tono medio divertido, sarcástico y serio al mismo tiempo a la señora.

."Ese chico pervertido a caído sobre mí!! SOY UNA MUJER CASADA POR SI NO SABÍAS?? Espera un poco que te moleré a golpes!!- amenazó la tipa apunto de abalanzarse sobre Allen, y Allen preparaba el Rosario que iba a darle…y no precisamente el cristiano.

-"No hay necesidad de que haga eso.."-Interrumpió brevemente el pelinegro.

-"Porque lo dices?!, le castigaré por depravado!"

-"Repito…no hay necesidad de que haga eso, soy su tutor y como tal…"

_-"Kanda-sempai es un saaaaantoooo!! OoO…salvar a su alumno TToTT"- soñaba esperanzado Allen._

-"…Le castigaré yo mismo"- terminó Kanda mirando divertido por el costado el rostro de su aprendiz que cambiaba de esperanza a temor por su vida.

-"Hmph…veo que aun existen caballeros en este mundo"- Mencionó la señora. – "De los que no hacen que una dama se ensucie las manos, jeh, eso si es un verdadero macho"- terminó retirándose exageradamente de la escena.

-"…Veo que aun existen los hombres ciegos…como tu marido…"- Comentó Kanda una vez la hubo perdido de vista. - ¿No lo crees?.

Allen sólo se limitó a sonreír, y a agradecer a dios porque Yuu no se comportara como lo hace con Lavi. Aunque su fachada de homicida no fuera solo apariencia también tenía su lado amable…o al menos lo poco que lo conocía habían sido buenos momentos…aún no estaba en la obligación de escapar de la espada negra del japonés.

"**Atencion: Porfavor pasajeros…Tengan la gentileza de tomar asiento y abrochar sus cinturones para el despegue, Repetimos: Atencion: Porfavor pasajeros…Tengan la gentileza de tomar asiento y abrochar sus cinturones para el despegue…" **– Anunció una azafata por el altoparlante.

El avión se empezó a sacudir un poco y a tomar velocidad, para posteriormente comenzar a elevarse del suelo y emprender su rumbo.

-"Kanda-sempai…he recordado algo"- Dijo allen quien tenía su cara con un tono azul.

-"Que pasa Moyashi?"- le respondió Kanda quitándose un poco los audífonos que llevaba para escucharle.

-"Tengo vértigo…"

-"O.o…."

TOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYOTOKYO

Bueno…eso ha sido el capitulo!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n…cualquier review es bienvenido..venga de quien venga…sólo cuidado con las cartas bombas..aun estoy pagando el arreglo de mi casa xD.

-Shiori-Hichigo no Diccionary!!-

1)Kouhai: es lo opuesto a sempai, lo que hace lo mismo que tú pero con menos experiencia n.n 2)Tokushima: Ciudad de Japón n.n (Nota: nose si Tokushima tiene aeropuerto..asi que se lo dejé a la imaginación) 3)Awa Odori: Festival de danza que se lleva a cabo en Tokushima cada Agosto.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Líneas del próximo capítulo:_

_-"Hey!! Suéltalo!! Es MI CERDO ASADO!- reclamaba Lavi intentando robar la presa de cerdo que se le había sido cruelmente "robada". Mientras un moreno le miraba con cara de total impresión al ver el comportamiento que tenía el chico que estaba frente a el…"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Bueno…eso ha sido todo!! Espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo!!

Ja Ne!! aTTe: Shiori-Hichigo


	3. Urgencia 3: Revuelo en el avion

Wenas!! Aquí vengo con el capi3…intente tardarme poco y me he tardado meses¬¬…culpen a la profesora de lenguaje que me puso un 4.8 en una prueba!! Que alguien la mateee!! T-T

Para el prox capi les prometo mas acción!! xDD. Y he decidido que la señora será la perdición de allen kukuku…pero ahora no

**AVISO: "DGM no me pertenece…bueno…me pertenece solo el póster que me compre y que lo tengo pegado en el techo de mi pieza y…eso no va al caso!!, DGM es de Hoshino Katsura y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre este T-T"**

**Aviso II : **Los (-)(-)(-) han renunciado porque me acusaban de que les pagaba menos del mínimo...asi que he contratado a los -u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u que son más económicos.

**Aviso III: **este capitulo es largo… y hay Tyki x Lavi pero sólo es amistad…lo otro tendrá que esperar kukukukukuku…, tenía que aprovechar esta instancia…

Lavi: (con escalofríos) porque me asusta esa cara que pones?? O..O

Tyki: no estas pensando nada bueno…x.x

Shiori (con una linterna alumbrando su cara y con cara póker de allen) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hichigo: Maldicion!! (saca una cruz) sal espíritu de la perversioooon!!

Shiori: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!! -BABY,NOOOOOO!!, Togisumasu Eyeees!! (Gekidou, mi ringtone xD)- Aló?...Lo Sé, SALIMOS DE VACACIOONEEES!!- tira los cuadernos por la ventana-

Kanda: U.u…estudia idiota, reprobarás todas las materias pendientes ¬¬…

Shiori: AL fanfiiiiiiiiic!! –ignorancia al 100 x ciento-

Urgencia 3: "Revuelo en el avión"

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-"Kanda-sempai…he recordado algo"- Dijo allen quien tenía su cara con un tono azul.

-"Que pasa Moyashi?"- le respondió Kanda quitándose un poco los audífonos que llevaba para escucharle.

-"Tengo vértigo…"

-"O.o…."- Kanda puso cara de horror, su pobre Kouhai estaba increíblemente mareado, tanto que sus piernas le comenzaban a fallar y se movían levemente, sus claras manos zumbaban y sus labios temblaban de forma nerviosa, haciendo al japonés preocuparse.

-"Moyashi…estas bien?, estas pálido!"- Le dijo Kanda quien se había acercado al peliblanco al notarle el primer tono azul en que se le había tornado su rostro. Allen notó la preocupación de su tutor, siendo honesto consigo mismo no tenía ganas de hacerle preocupar, así que decidió decirle un tímido "Estoy bien" y a sonreírle falsamente.

-"Cuando se te ocurra mentirme…asegúrate de que tu apariencia no afirme lo contrario…¬¬…"- Al notar la mirada confusa de Allen le hizo un gesto para que se mirara en el reflejo de la ventana, que estaba con algo de vapor debido a la cantidad de gente y la diferencia de temperatura era notablemente mayor que afuera. Allen se miró, sintiéndose un completo idiota al ver el tono azul, que pasaba a ser un verdoso decorando todo su pálido rostro. Volteó su cabeza hacia el pelinegro abriendo un poco los labios para pronunciar lo que sería una disculpa pero….

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Kanda, apenas había escuchado las palabras "Tengo vértigo" una mezcla de Ira y preocupación le invadió…Había que admitirlo, había sido atento con el Garbanzo (n.n…gomene…allen-chan..si te molesta te llamare ehm…poroto-chan…que te parece? xD) pero el tenia la paciencia un POCO **Limitada.**

(-(Mundo interior de Kanda)-)

--Batalla Número 1 en el mundo interior de Kanda Yuu—

Subconsciente VS Ira y/o impulsos de matar al Moyashi.

Triunfal ganador: Impulsos de matar al Moyashi

(-(-En el mundo real -)-)

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

**BAKA MOYASHI!!-** Gritó Kanda sacando su espada negra y empezando a apuntarla peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Walker.

Allen se había quedado pasmado, allí estaba lo que Lenalee en su conversación le había anteriormente advertido. Los denominados "Impulsos Homicidas y/o asesinos" y ahora que se lo ponía a pensar…Cómo es que podía estar con una espada en avión?!, esque acaso no hay detectores de metales?!.

-Flash Back-

_Aun estaban en el aeropuerto, con sus maletas haciendo fila para entrar a la zona de despegue. Cuando…_

_-Supervisor!- gritó un joven acercándose tímidamente a un hombre de gafas y cabello verde oscuro._

_-"Que sucede, Mano de obra"- dijo el tipo quien sostenía un tazón de café con una curiosa imagen de un conejo grabada en él._

_-"El detector de metales se ha descompuesto!, ¿Qué hacemos?, hay muchos vuelos y en repararlo se demoraran 5 horas. Pero ahora no pueden arreglarlo es muy tarde. Tendrían que esperar hasta mañana el vuelo..."_

_-"Entiendo"- volvió a decir el hombre- "Entonces no pasará nadie mas :3 ,que se vayan a sus casitas :3"-_

_Miranda, quien había escuchado secretamente la conversación corrió a avisarles a los demás exorcistas.-"EEEEEEEEEH??"- dijeron todos al unísono. Imposible!, no podían esperar hasta mañana, mucho menos ahora que tenían todo empacado!._

_Lenalee se asomó a ver a los hombres que estaban indicando que no podían pasar más, y a empujones los corrían, Cuando le pareció ver una figura familiar…_

_-"Futami-niisan!!"- gritó Lenalee mientras el peliverde se volteaba._

_-"No puede ser…LENALEE!! :3!!"- Gritó futami lanzándose a la joven, al mas puro estilo Komui._

_-"Mira como haz crecido!! En estos 3 años T-T…De seguro que ahora hay muchos lobos feos que quieren hacer cosas malas de ti!!, no te preocupes Lenalee!!, yo te protegeré de todos esos depravados!!.- y…con decir depravados apunto a todos los posibles hombres que le estuvieran a la vista. Mientras un brillo de suficiencia brillaba en sus gafas._

_-"Y? como estas? Como esta mi hermano? Y que haces por estos lados?- comenzó a preguntar el mayor._

_-Yo estoy bien…niisan también lo está, dice que te extraña mucho…ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos se parecen mucho n.n…por algo son hermanos gemelos jeje"- dijo Lenalee -"Y pues…yo me preparaba para viajar a Tokyo con unos amigos pero al parecer no podremos…"-iba a terminar la frase cuando futami dijo alegremente…_

_-"Eso no es problema Lenalee!!, tu pasarás y tus amigos igual, todo por mi querida hermanita, ahora..pasen rápido que sino me regañan ;3"._

_Y así corrieron…mientras Kanda mantenía secretamente escondida a su katana adentro de su camisa…_

_(Fin flashback)_

-"Porque demonios no avisaste anteeeeeeeeeeeees!!"- gritó Kanda mientras agitaba su katana que en su mango tenía grabado el nombre "Mugen" y allen dificultosamente podía esquivarla.

Y como si de un sentido arácnido se tratase, la señora (la que perseguía a allen) se dio vuelta, presintiendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Se giró y apoyo su torax en el asiento.

-"Allí esta!! El joven de antes!!, de seguro le está dando una paliza al depravado!!, aprende de el Kei, tu nunca le pegarías con una espada a otro porque estaba coqueteando con tu mujer (Shiori: coqueteando??, esta paranoica!) hmph!, porque no tengo un marido así…"- termino 

dirigiendo una despectiva mirada a su marido que se encontraba sentado al lado suyo escuchando Camilo cesto en su "Personal Stereo".

-"Kanda-sempai!, deténgase porfavor, enserio yo no quise..!"-intentaba decir Moyashi mientras esquivaba los espadazos de su sempai. Kanda estaba realmente cabreado, sin saber siquiera porqué. Era cosa de sus instintos, como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo. Allen se empezó a cabrear y al ver que un inocente auxiliar pasaba limpiando los pasillos con la escoba sin dudar se la arranco de las manos y empezó a hacerle frente como pudo al japonés. Ambos se estaban empezando a cabrear y los escobazos y espadazos empezaron a estar acompañados de golpes…los golpes de groserías…las groserías de miradas de furia…y estaban a punto de pasar al odio a muerte cuando….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EL AVION SE VA A CAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEER!!- dijo Allen lanzándose sobre su sempai. El avión había empezado a sucumbir un poco brusco. Lo cual le dio pavor al peliblanco, haciéndolo abrazar fuertemente a Yuu olvidándose completamente de toda la furia que anteriormente había sentido. Kanda revisó con su mirada a los presentes. Todos estaban con sus cinturones abrochados, de seguro habían anunciado turbulencia y ellos no les habían escuchado por su discusión.

-"Moyashi suéltame!"- le ordenó el japonés una vez hubo empezado a perder el equilibrio por la des-estabilidad del avión y por el fuerte agarre de su alumno.

-"Me niego!!"- dijo Allen entre sollozos, era casi imperceptible, pero Kanda pudo notarlo…como los ojos cerrados de Walker comenzaban a humedecerse ¿Tanto pavor le tenía a las alturas? Y si no fuera solo por eso…Allen aumentó la fuerza de su agarre provocando que Kanda ya no pudiera seguir de pie y caer hacia atrás, golpeándose ambos en la cabeza y quedando inconscientes

Aunque la verdad…quedar inconscientes era lo de menos…lo que mas importaba era la posición en la que habían quedado…

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Lavi había comenzado a pasearse por el "First Class" estar tranquilo no era lo suyo, y sin nadie a quien molestar cerca (No se atrevía a molestar a Lenalee…por las advertencias de Komui) no le quedaba otra. Sus pasos le dirigieron al comedor que había, la turbulencia había cesado hacia ya unos minutos asi que podría ir a comer una que otra cosilla para entretener la tripa o tomarse una que otra copita siempre y cuando panda no se apareciera nn. Luego se iría a sentar ya que los comedores estaban algo llenos.

En los mesones había de todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar: dulce, salado, amargo, …fideos, comida francesa, italiana…Whisky, Vodka, Vino tinto, blanco, Champagne, Cocacola Light Normal y zero…resumiendo de TODO. Lavi se quedo expectante mirando los platillos, cual de todos le interesaba mas?, pues ni el mismo sabía. Se decidió finalmente por probar un poco de un arroz con curri que había, iba a servirse un poco cuando…

Allí estaba, el indiscutible olor, aquel olor embriagante, pero que no era vino o cualquier otro alcohol. Aquel olor tan deseado por el paladar del conejo, el cual fue confirmado al abrir su ojo y dirigir su vista a una charola que estaba en el mesón del frente.

-CERDO ASADOOOOOOOOOOO!!- dijo Lavi abalanzándose felizmente sobre el **último **Trozo que quedaba, y mas encima su favorito. La pata. Iba a tomarlo, ya incluso podía saborearlo cuando…

Una mano morena lo saca "cruelmente" ante su ojo y lo pone en su plato.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- chilló el conejo soltando lagrimas y con rayitas azules en su cabeza. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando- Hey!! Suéltalo!! Es **MI****CERDO** **ASADO!-** reclamaba Lavi intentando arrebatar la presa de carne que se le había sido cruelmente "robada". Mientras un moreno le miraba con cara de total impresión al ver el comportamiento que tenía el chico que estaba frente a el. El pelirrojo seguía correteando con su súper tenedor el pedazo de carne mientras el hombre movía divertido su bandeja, evadiendo los "ataques" del cubierto del conejo.

Lavi levantó la cabeza (sólo había estado pendiente de atajar con el tenedor la pata). Se encontró con un hombre...bueno…"Bien parecido". Sus cabellos eran rizados, de tez morena y unos bellos ojos dorados. Que lo miraban de manera curiosa, divertida y sorprendida a la vez. Rabi se golpeó mentalmente por quedarse pasmado viéndolo, y hubiera seguido en su "trance" de no haber sido por las palabras que salieron de los labios de la otra persona.

-"En que mano la ves?"- preguntó el mayor, con un tono divertido en su voz, devolviendo a Lavi al mundo real y dejándolo algo desorientado.

-"Pues…en la tuya"- respondió Lavi una vez pilló otra vez el asunto.

-"Entonces…es MÍA"- comentó lo obvio el moreno, haciendo que al baterista se le notara aun mas su desesperación por saborear algo de ese suculento trozo de carne asada.

Lavi no se dio cuenta al principio, pues estaba centrada toda su atención en algún plan para hurtar el alimento cuando noto que el mayor tomaba un cuchillo, y lo alzaba peligrosamente. Miró su cara, se veía maniática e incluso podía sentir una sed de sangre a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar "ASESINOO, TERRORISTA!, SOCORROO!!" vió como el rostro del hombre volvía a la normalidad y partía con mucha fuerza la pata, dividiéndola en dos y depositar una de las mitades en su plato y la otra en el suyo, con una sonrisa amable.

-"Toma n.n, chaval" (Shiori: gomen nasai…pero me encanta en el anime cuando tyki dice "Shonen" chaval o algo asi).- terminó de decir.

-"G-G-Gracias…"- atinó a decir Lavi con estrellitas tintineantes en sus ojos, mientras alegremente iba a buscar unas papas mayo, ensaladas y pollo para acompañar la patita. Una vez se aseguró de llenar bien su plato volvió a los asientos. Tomó su boleto y empezó a buscar su lugar correspondiente (recordemos que había quedado con Lenalee porque lo habían empujado)

_-"Aquí está!"-_ Se dijo para si mismo Lavi, tomo asiento e iba a empezar a comer cuando escucha una voz familiar.

-"Oh…nos encontramos de nuevo n.n"- Rabi volteó, y en efecto allí estaba el mismo tipo que había visto 2 minutos atrás, aquel tío de los ojos dorados. Se preguntó a si mismo que cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes, aunque al parecer lo dijo en voz alta y no mentalmente.

-"Es porque estoy a tu lado derecho, si te das cuenta ahí tienes tu parche, Shonen…"- dijo inocentemente haciendo que su acompañante se sintiera un completo idiota.

-"Wow…debo estar mas atento entonces jeje"- dijo conejo-chan- "Ehm…de nuevo gracias n.n"

-"Meh…no fue nada parche-kun, a fin de que cuando viajo no como mucho :P"

_-"Parche-kun?!"-_ Ehmm…me llamo Lavi ¬¬ - por primera vez en su vida, Lavi experimentó lo que sentía Kanda cuando él le llamaba Yuu-chan, y lo que sentía Allen cuando Yuu le llamaba "Moyashi"

-"Gomen...entonces Lavi-kun…Mi nombre es Tykki Mikk, un gusto :P"- dijo Tyki, adelantándose a lo que Lavi tenía pensado preguntar.

Hablaron durante 40 minutos, y ya parecían que fueran amigos desde hace años. Lavi le contó sus pasatiempos y que tenía una banda. Tyki le contó que también participaba en una, aunque los ensayos le daban demasiada pereza y etc. Hablaron de sus gustos de música, comida, Lavi averiguó que Tyki era portugués debido a su acento y a su nombre, todo iba bien. Hasta que pasó una azafata con una carga de licores por el lado de ellos

A Tyki se le "Prendió el foco" y se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes tomar del brazo al pelirrojo, levantarlo y literalmente arrastrarlo por un pasillo.

-"Eh!, dónde vamos?!"- Preguntó el exorcista algo desconcertado por la reciente actitud del portugués .

-"Tú solo relájate"- Tyki le sonrió amablemente a lavi, dándole tiempo de incorporarse

De nuevo se dirigieron al comedor, pero ahora mas específicamente a la barra de licores. El moreno sentó a conejín en un taburete y ordenó en la barra.

-"3 botellas de Champagne, 2 de Coñac, 1 ½ de crema de pisco, un vasito de tequila y un Martini"- dijo de una manera pensativa haciendo que lavi lo mirara impresionado

La cantinera (wow..era mujer!) dejo toda la orden del moreno sobre el mesón acompañado de dos copas. Lavi miró dudoso las botellas de licor, …no es que no bebiera pero prefería alejarse o no tomar demasiado…ya que cuando se emborrachaba pues…digamos que no era muy "cuerdo".

El mayor tomo y abrió una de las botellas y sirvió las dos copas. A lo que Lavi respondió un "No tomo" nervioso. Y Tykki respondió un "Si, claro" y empinaba la copa obligando a Lavi a beber.

Al cabo de 1 hora y media estaban todas las botellas y uno que otro vaso en el suelo. Tyki y Lavi con un tono rosado en las mejillas, ambos reventados, hablando incoherencias y riéndose de quien sabe qué. Lavi tenia su brazo abrazado al hombro de Tyki, y Tyki estaba abrazado al hombro de lavi. Ambos se pusieron de pie a un mismo tiempo, ya que decidieron que "No podían estar quietos" y comenzaron a dar un paseíto por el bar cantando una canción que decía mas menos asi:

"Aunque me mueeeeeeeraaaa!!, dejare a danielaaaaa!!

Si Daniela no me quiere no me caso con ellaaa!!..."

Panda quien había entrado al bar en busca de un baño no se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que su nieto abrazado a un portugués con mas de **7 botellas** en el piso y en su mesa, blandiendo sus vasos como si fueran grandes y potentes espadas. cuando le vió en ese estado optó por esconderse para que su nieto no le reconociera ya que le avergonzaba verlo en aquella borrachera.

Se fue indignado a los asientos a meditar sobre el posible castigo/tortura que le aplicaría a rabi después.

En 20 minutos después aproximadamente, la joven Lee entró también al bar por mera curiosidad. Ya que se aburría de estar sentada sola mirando la ventana y el incansable cielo oscuro nuboso.

Lavi al verla entrar, se le ocurrió la gran idea de molestarla olvidándose de todaaas las advertencias anteriormente dichas por Komui, le susurró algo al oído a Tyki y asintieron. Sonaba divertido, además, cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo estarían "cuerdos" y podrían asumirlo como es debido.

Algo le llamó la atención a Lenalee, provocando que sus ojos quedaran pegados a verlo, para encontrarse con una imagen que…ejem…que hasta ahora solo había apreciado en los mangas.

Tyki y Lavi estaban en el piso, apoyados en la barra que estaba frente a ella, Tykki tenia tomado por el mentón a Lavi y Lavi estaba a 3 cms de la cara del moreno. Se sonrieron. Querían ver la reacción que tendría la joven china y además el sonrojo de sus mejillas debido al alcohol les ayudaba en su "actuación"

Tyki acercó un poco mas su rostro al de Lavi, procurando no reírse en su dialogo y dijo:

-"Lavi…tu…"- con un tono bastante seductor, lo que hizo que Lenalee empezara de apoco a abrir sus morados ojitos.

-"No…Tyki…no aquí…donde todos nos ven…"- dijo Lavi, fingiendo un tono apenado mientras en su interior se reía a múltiples carcajadas, a la joven le empezó a aparecer un tono rojizo en la cara y sus ojos se ensanchaban cada vez mas.

-"No me importa, Lavi…yo…"- El aliento de Tyki chocaba directo con el de Lavi, ya a 5 milímetros cuando la china se abrió su boca de golpe, con la cara roja sus ojos como platos y partir corriendo pasillo abajo gritando;

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! MOEEEEEE!!"- con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba mientras Tyki y Lavi estaban ahogándose en un mar de carcajadas.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Lenalee seguía corriendo pasillo abajo, con sus brazos en su pecho totalmente roja con sonrisa gatuna gritando aun como maniática "Moeeeee!!…." Y meciendo su cabeza de un lado para otro. Iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta que había llegado a la puerta del "Second Class" asi que se devolvió sobándose la cabeza como reprochándose su anterior comportamiento.

Al subir los pasillos después de la escalera hacia los asientos de la primera clase iba mirando a las aburridas personas.

-Esta durmiendo…esta babeando…esta leyendo revistas…Está escuchando música…-relataba La joven Lee aburrida las caras de la gente –Está mirando por la ventana, Se está riendo, Esta abajo de Kanda…momento…ESTA ABAJO DE KANDA??.

Lenalee se frotó los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Kanda esta arriba de allen (ahora diran: pero como! Si yuu se fue de espaldas!, Respuesta: turbulencias xD), se podría decir que incluso estaba acostado arriba de el, y allen estaba agarrado al cuello de este, ambos plácidamente "Dormidos" a la visión de la china.

(-(- Cerebro de Lenalee Lee -)-)

Muchas Rinalis chibis corrían para todas partes gritando "SOBRECARGA DE YAOI- SOBRECARGA DE YAOI- KYAAA!!

(-(- Mundo exterior -)-)

Y así la la pobrecilla cayó desmayada en el pasillo, con la cara roja y los ojitos como espirales, Mientras Allen y Kanda no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba pues seguían inconscientes debido al golpe que se habían dado.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Se movió ligeramente, sintiendo el calor de su "frazada". Se revolcó un poco mas estaba tan cómodo…volvió a revolcarse pero esta vez pegó de lleno con el suelo y no con el acolchado asiento. Sólo en ese instante su conciencia impactó contra su cuerpo, volviéndolo a la tierra .

Estaba pesado, la frazada era muy pesada pero ahora que recordaba ¿Qué frazada?!. Se meció un poco ya que era incapaz de moverse por tener aquel peso sobre él. Miró sus brazos los cuales estaban afirmados a un cuello ajeno aún cuando él mismo no recuperaba el total movimiento de su cuerpo y seguía adormilado.

Intento de a poco abrir sus ojos plata, como sintiendo una cortina de telaraña que dificultaba su total visión. Sólo era capaz de diferenciar un color carne suave y un tono que no sabía si era negro o azul ;Se llevó su mano derecha a los ojos, restregándose con sus nudillos. Sus ojos ardían un poco pero almenos ya veía con mas claridad, bajó su vista y por un instante creyó que estaba soñando…o algo por el estilo.

Inconsciente y a escasos centímetros de distancia se hallaba aquel japonés al que el llamaba "sempai" con su cuerpo totalmente recostado sobre el suyo, su cabeza estaba a un lado de la del peliblanco muy y quizás DEMASIADO cerca de su cuello y rostro. Tanto que su cálida respiración chocaba contra su níveo cuello, enviándole nerviosos cosquilleos a su espalda. Cerró un poco sus ojos mientras los recuerdos sumergían desde su recóndita y olvidadiza mente. Se golpeó mentalmente por su anterior comportamiento infantil, de seguro de ahora en adelante Kanda le vería como una niñita llorona. Volvió a mirar la cara del nipon, corriendo con su mano sus oscuros mechones azulinos de la cara del guitarrista, esbozo una leve sonrisa, Yuu parecía un ángel en aquel estado de relajación.

-"Ángel negro…"- susurró de manera inconsciente y automática Walker, se tapó la boca con su mano libre, mirando hacia un lado y volviéndose a reprochar por lo antes dicho. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, en la blanca cara de la persona que estaba a su izquierda unos orbes oscuros petróleo se abrieron, algo adormilados pero alerta mirándole de forma directa.

Allen se quedó congelado y optó por hacerse el dormido, mejor así. Podría retrasar todo lo que fuera a hacer y/o decirle Kanda por su comportamiento de hace…minutos? Horas?, atrás.

Sintió que la persona se levantaba. Al igual que su brazo derecho caer contra el suelo, le seguía abrazando?!. Kanda se levantó, y a Allen le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

Kanda se acariciaba su cabeza, joder que dolía el maldito golpe.

-"Te dije que me soltarás, Moyashi ¬¬"- Dijo Kanda. Más Allen seguía en silencio en su actuación.

-"Porque lo hiciste?"- reiteró Kanda

-…- silencio por parte del joven Walker

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, haciendo que le brotara un chichón y que lagrimillas le salieran en sus ojos. Pero antes de que Allen pudiera reclamarle (Hichigo: Kanda selló sus labios en un beso apasionado y a la vez hambriento y… Shiori toma el martillo de lavi (el cual ya no usa wiiii) y…- Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban!!- Hichigo queda envuelto en llamas y calcinado en el piso- ¿Qué te fumaste hoy?, ¬¬ bueno…si se lo darán…pero después kukukuku)

-Escucha cuando te estoy hablando Garbanzo!!- gritó Kanda rojo de furia y con la cejita derecha temblándole nerviosamente mientras allen le miraba con cara de "Como-coño-te-diste-cuenta?"

- Nunca antes había visto un dormido que susurrara _"Estoy dormido, estoy dormido, no no…hazte el dormido, si si, hazte el dormido porque despertaste a Kanda.." _¬¬.

"E-eh? Ejejejejeje n.nU, enserio? Wow..hablo dormido ejejeje- reía nerviosamente el pequeño albino.

Kanda iba a reprocharle, aunque al parecer estaba medio aturdido aun ya que sólo se levantó, volvió a su asiento y se puso sus audífonos, allen le imitó, solo que bajo la cabeza algo apenado, cuando de pronto vieron pasar fugazmente dos hombres por su costado.

-"Rápido que se escapan!!"- gritaban algunos del personal del avión mientras corrian detrás de dios sabe que.

Allen por la curiosidad volteó, al igual que Kanda con un expresión desinteresada, lo que vieron les dejo con una gotita.

-"NOOOOOO!! NOSSSHH!! SHILENCIARAAANNNGGH!!- Gritaba un borracho lavi aferrado a su compañero.

-"Señor! Calmese! Le daremos este calmante y…"- decía una nerviosa paramédico.

-"NOOOOO NEZESITAMOSS….NAFA….!!"- Reprochó Don Tyki

-"NAFA?! JAJAJJAAJAJJAJAAJAJAJA"- Reía lavi mientras sostenía una botella como si fuera un poderoso e imponente martillo.

-"Sométanlos!!"- gritó un guardia quien entraba por la puerta y 11 más que se le tiraron en menos de lo que canta un gallo arriba del moreno y el pelirrojo.

-" Dios…que te hice…qué??"- decía Bookman mientras se pegaba a cabezazos con el respaldo de la silla de adelante.

_-"Estan locos…"- _Pensaron Kanda y Allen al mismo tiempo cuando ven pasar una camilla, en ella estaba recostada una peliverde que conocían bastante bien (Incluso Allen…y eso que sólo habían hablado 1 hora y media aprox)

-"Lenalee!!"- Gritó preocupado Allen, cuando Kanda le sujeta del brazo y le hace una seña para que este guardara silencio, no se decían nada pero era algo asi como comunicación por contacto visual.

-"Pero Lenalee esta…!"-

-"Tranquilo…"

-"PERO PUEDE ESTAR..!!"

-"ESTATE TRANQUILO BAKA MOYASHI!"

-"Pero!!"

En eso allen escucha unas palabras balbuceadas provenientes de la china, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la camilla mientras le toma la mano en signo de preocupación.

-"Lenalee!!, estas bi…"- Se detuvo al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la ojimorada, aunque después se arrepintió de eso pues lo que ella decía era algo como…

"Kyaa….Allen…kun…como…uke…kuku…ku….Lavi también?...kuku…ku…ku"

-"T.T mundo crueeel"- Decía Allen haciendo circulitos con una nube en su cabeza en un lugar incierto del avión.

"**Pasajeros, su atención porfavor, nos acercamos al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokyo, favor de tomar sus pertenencias y alistarse para el aterrizaje en aproximadamente 5 minutos…"**

Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratasen, en un plis plas el avión parecía una oleada de gente moviéndose y retorciéndose para sacar sus maletas bolsos aplastando una vez mas todos a todos

-"Itaaaaaaaaaiiiii!!, ghyaaaaa deje de pisarmeeee ¬¬!!"- Decía lavi quien lo pisaba una ola de gente.

-"Rápido corran!!"- Dijo Krory quien había salido de la puerta llevándose a Lenalee a cuestas, mientras Miranda jalaba del brazo a panda , Kanda iba arrastrando a lavi por el suelo corriendo a toda velocidad para no llegar a ser aplastados por la estampida de gente . Hasta que se vio la luz alfinal del túnel. La puerta de salida abierta y por la presión nuestros exorcistas salieron disparados hacia afuera al igual que muchos otros pasajeros.

-"Estan todos bien?!"-Pregunto miranda quien había caído sobre Bookman.

-"Si, están todos bien miranda "- respondió Krory.

Se levantaron y subieron por las escaleras a la plataforma, si pensaban que el aeropuerto de Tokushima estaba colapsado pues este lo estaba 10 veces mas, bajaron para la zona de identificación en la cual habían dicho que les esperaría un guía para su nueva residencia. Miraron el oscuro cielo el cual empezaba a tomar los primeros tonos azulinos del día y a sentir los efectos del sueño puesto que ninguno pudo pegar un ojo en todo el viaje.

La chica los atendió bien, los papeleos estaban casi listos por lo cual no se demoraron mas de 10 minutos en los trámites.

-"Pero...disculpe falta que alguien me de su identificación.."- dijo algo timida la chica

-"Alguien?, quien si me parece que estamos todos…?"- dijo Krory dudoso.

-"Pues…Me falta la identificación de Allen Walker-san…"-

1…2…3…

**-DONDE SE METIO ALLEEEEEEN??**

- gritaron todos al unísono incluso Lavi y Lenalee quien dios sabe como habían pillado porfin el asunto.

…Pero entre tanto alboroto tampoco nadie se dio cuenta cuando cierto japonés también había desaparecido de vista…

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, me ha quedado algo largo…sumimasen por la demoraaa!! esque me están apretando con otro fanfic, además que si le seguía en este episodio quedaría algo largo n.nU sumimasen

Aclaraciones: Futami es un hermano que le invente a Komui, después daré las razones

Wiiiiiiiii!! Tengo reviews siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!, este capítulo también estaba listo, sólo que no me daba en tiempo de traspasarlo, quisiera agradecer a mi amiga y colaboradora **Nagare** no pude haberlo hecho sin ti n.n, arigato gozaimasu.

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Yami Rosenkreuz: (**wow..alguienesperaba mi fic T-T –lagrimas al estilo rock lee-), Arigatoooo por el review!! Yami-sama!!

**Mii **sobre el lemmon…yo también quieroescribir uno xD, pero ahora no es el momento..en unos 4 o 3 o 5 capis mas…puede que…asi que los iré acortando para darles harta cuerda xD, aunque seria el primero…que vergüenza jeje…

**WolfgirlValetine: **En este capi hubo algo de Tiky x Lavi…es mas amistad eso si…amistad accidental xD, después pasará a mayores a petición tuya n.n...pero después xD, (-ahora es solo 

el comienzo para lo que les tengo planeado a lavi,tyki,Kanda y allen kukukuku)

**Koneko-chan** espero que igualmente me dejes Revieeew!! Graciaaaas por darte el tiempo de leer mi fanfic

**Dagmw: **Yo también paso usando la expresión del rosario xD…a lo buena chilena nomas xDD. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado :D, también espero tu review :3

**Riznao: **n.n me alegra que te haya gustado!!, (wow…riznao-sama se comporta cono Rinali! :O) El capi de When reallity... me encanto :3. Solo que mi net es algo lento para los review

**Mandragorapurple: **:D!! (le atinaste al moreno xDD y Miranda adicta a la internet…surgió de un sueño que tuve…y si hubiera seguido soñando hubiera visto a allen vestido de conejita playboy…menos mal que la profesora me golpeo con el borrador por quedarme dormida en su clase…)

**Flor: **buaaaaaa (lagrimas de orgullo) me dan aliento T-T, graciiiass!!

**Kyoko Himura: **mmmh…bueno…calculando aun quedan Rockstars para unos 5 capitulos o mas n.n! prometo no demorarme mucho en actualizar!!

**NIKONIKO-CHAN: **ps si….sera interesante…si esque me hago el animo de actualizar mas seguido T.T

**.Kilian. **: HEY! Yo si me creí la amenaza!! Por eso me apure en terminarlo!!, espero que me dejes review que asi me subes la autoestima xD.

Y ahora…

**Laetus **Arigatooo!! Te diste el tiempo de leerlo n.n se agradece mucho!!, creo que de aquí puedes seguir leyendo hasta 1 o 2 capis mas…sin que haya yaoi xD (y este de ahora era para jugar…inspirado en mis tios xD)

Un saludo especial a todos los de FC de Allen Walker y FC de DGM de MCanimee!!

(y asi se me fue media pag en agradecimientos…)

Y ahora…con mi poder mental, el Geass de Lelouch-sama y el reiatsu de Hichigo-kun les ordeno ir al botoncito de "Go!" y esperar la continuación…xD

Ja Neeeeeeeeee!!

Pregunta para el que se dio la lata de leer hasta aki:

-Que canción te gustaría que interpretaran nuestros exorcistas? :3

Atte:

Shiori-Hichigo


	4. Disculpas en general

Disculpas a todos los que han leído este fic, **no escribo esto para decirles que no seguiré con el fic **. Sí, lo seguiré.

Nada justifica mi demora…creo yo, y si es que alguien se acuerda de la existencia de esta historia pues agradecerle también…

Para dar algunos motivos…creo en mayoría fueron asuntos personales, más el hecho de no tener internet…pero solo excusas… como dicen "las explicaciones agravan la falta" solo que ahora las encontré necesarias..

Dar gracias a **Neko Arimasu Sekai **, sin ella…no me habría sentido tan mal creo yo?, naah…mentira…gracias a ella terminé de tomar consciencia…gracias ^^, y también te entiendo con eso de que te tiren trabajos en la escuela….por suerte, ya estoy por terminar y salir de vacaciones de invierno…gracias, neko…

Y gracias también por leer este apartado…


	5. Solución 1: Nueva Ciudad

**Los Exorcistas son…¡Rockstars!**

Honto ni… Sumimasen minna sama desu.

Por: Shiori-Hichigo desu

Capitulo: 4

Colaboración : Los que me dejan Reviews… y a los cuales debo mi vida

Género: Romance/Humor y próximamente angustia quizá…

Advertencias: Este fic contiene parejas Yaoi, si no te gusta sólo no leas n.n y si nunca has leído uno pues aquí te dejo para que captes mas menos.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Urgencia 4: "Aterrizaje del avión y la nueva ciudad"

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Moyashi Idiota!!!- Decía cierto pelinegro buscando por el aeropuerto a el tan famoso peliblanco, el cual, sin que nadie se hubiese dando cuenta antes había desaparecido 3 segundos después de pisar el aeropuerto .

La cantidad de gente era increíble, y a Kanda precisamente no le agradaban demasiado los lugares así de abarrotados, donde te tocabas con todo el mundo, por alguna razón empezó a sentir un deje de desesperación y comenzó a apresurar su paso. Estaban en la capital, Muy diferente a Tokushima cabía decir. Está bien, quizá solo el cansancio le estaba jodiendo bien feo su personalidad de "No me preocupo por nadie".

Rápidamente la desesperación subía de grado al no encontrar al garbanzo en 20 minutos, intentó distraerse levemente para aclarar sus pensamientos (bastante confusos por el cansancio), llevando su mirada hacia él lado. Cosa que extrañamente no hizo más que acrecentar sus preocupaciones ya que pudo ver, claramente. Cómo una niña de no más de 14 años era manoseada descaradamente por un tipo con cara de depravado, posteriormente llega aparentemente el padre de la niña y el tipo sale corriendo…

Allen a momentos se veía indefenso, e incluso parecía niña a la vista del guitarrista en ocasiones. Empezó a correr empujando a la gente y tirando a mas de una al suelo, mientras le gritaban una sarta de groserías finamente seleccionadas.

Luego de haber revisado prácticamente todo el recinto se preparaba para salir a la sala de embargue, cómo último recurso. Cuando…

-"QUE MIERDAA!!!"- decía este cayendo al suelo y este lo recibió "apaciblemente" en su cara.

Se volteó para ver que demonios se había enredado en sus piernas provocando que cayera, jurando que lo descuartizaría cuando ve un bultito lloroso con un poleron de capucha, el bulto levantó su vista dejando ver unos grandes ojos grises llorones y la cicatriz de su ojo.

-SEMPAII!!! ToT!!! Pensé que me habían abandonado a mi suerteee!!! Uhwaaaa!!- y acto seguido trepó ágilmente hasta meterse debajo del poleron de kanda y abrazarse a él.

-Moyashi sal de ahí ahora!!! …- le ordenaba viendo como la gente pasaba dirigiéndole miradas raras.

-No quiero!!! TOT!! los extrañaba!! Waaaa!! –Allen

-Y ahora porque mierda hablas en tercera persona!!!

-Mi sempai no me quiere!!! Uhwaaaa!!! TTTOTTT

-O-oe no digas cosas que no sabes!!!- intentando inútilmente sacar al chibi-lloron de adentro de su ropa. Cuando este se asomo por el cuello quedando prácticamente al frente de la cara de Yuu, con ojos gigantescos y esos circulitos de sonrojo tipicos de los chibis

-Entonces…Yuu-sempai quiere a Allen *-*

-Te dije…NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SABES!!- y con venita monumental tiró al moyashi de su poleron dejándolo enredado en las telas, cargándolo como un paquete sobre el hombro y acercarse a la sala principal

-Hay que ver…por tu culpa **garbanzo **nos perdimos en una ciudad gigantesca…- Yuu dejaba caer "educadamente" a allen (entiéndase: lo lanzo al suelo) mientras el otro recuperaba su compostura

-Ni que fuera tan grande…y me llamo allen…- atacó con un tono agrio en su voz

-Pues…para que sepas, garbanzo idiota. Tokyo tiene 30 millones de habitantes- miró cruelmente a su subordinado que se le subían colores a la cara por no saber algo tan básico. La habitación era de forma circular y estaba conformada por 5 pisos contando la planta subterránea, el centro estaba lleno de escaleras mecánicas unos cuantos elevadores y como no, las cafeterías acompañas por el barullo de tanta gente hablando a la vez.

Se apoyaron en unos pilares luminosos que habían en la 3ra planta cuando el móvil de kanda sonó

-Kanda!!!!!- Lenalee gritaba alterada al otro lado de la línea, tanto que el aludido tuvo que alejar el aparato 1 metro para que la china no le reventara los tímpanos- ¿¿Allen esta contigo??¿¿¡donde estan??!-

Y así, hablaba atropellando con palabras al pobre guitarrista, allen miraba tras el pilar, inquieto e intentaba decirle algo a su sempai, que le ignoraba

-No te oigo lenalee…- intentaba concentrarse para escuchar con semejante ruido- Estamos en el pilar…azul…

-Kanda!! Hay muchos pilares azules!-lenalee resignada

-Pues..en el pilar 4…

-Hay 53 pilares "4" yuu!!-gritaba de lejos lavi

-En el pilar… 4-B…- Cabreo para el pobre joven pelinegro

-"4-B" que?!! Esta el pilar 4-Ba 4-Bc…

-NO LO SÉ!! EL 4-B Y LISTO!!! DEJA DE CHILLAR ME ENFERMA!!- gritaba por el auricular kanda y posteriormente sintió un largo silencio

-Kanda-kun…lenalee-chan se enojó - Se escuchaba la voz del nieto de bookman, demasiado seria y seca

Mientras que lavi, se arreglaba su camisa dejándola caer, se desordenaba el pelo se encorvaba y le quitaba el crayon negro a un inocente niño que dibujaba figuritas y se hacia una ojera falsa.

-Kanda-kun- reiteró –Lenalee fue a buscarte, creo que es mas por que quiere golpearte…pero tras una larga hora de deducción, basándome en los hechos actuales y en la ciudad creo que estás…o no espera…era una señora no eras tú…-agregó con su voz normal lo último

Kanda miró al lado y se puso nuevamente el auricular en el oído

-Esa "señora" tiene el pelo largo liso, se viste horriblemente mal como mala imitación de madonna tez morena y unas cejas gigantes?...-cuestionó

-La misma!-atajó lavi – estoy casi al frente de ella

-…Asómate…- y lavi obedeció, dando la vuelta y encontrándose con el espécimen de madonna mal hecha y al lado, El albino y Yuu

-lo intenté decir todo el tiempo – allen sonreía orgulloso – Lenalee y lavi siempre estuvieron en el pilar del lado ^^

….

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Estaban todos reunidos en una pequeña placita cercana al aeropuerto, El cielo ya estaba mucho mas claro y nuestros pobres protagonistas entre cosa y cosa estaban sintiendo horribles ganas de desplomarse incluso en el suelo y dormir. Cosa que había hecho lavi y allen (ambos con un chichón y múltiples hematomas y cortes) dormidos en una banca, sin antes claro que el baterista vaciara todo el alcohol de su organismo vomitando a mares en cada árbol que veía.

-Cuanto mas nos harán esperar….-Miranda miraba el reloj preocupada mientras tiritaba por el frío matutino, a su lado estaba lenalee, kanda y krory ambos medianamente despiertos.

-Sólo espero que lleguen luego…-sonrió tenuemente la joven acomodándose la gabardina que krory le prestó gentilmente al ver el vapor que salía de su boca cada vez que respiraba

-Ya está!- se escuchó hablar al más anciano desde lejos.

Bookman movía su mano en señal de que se acercaran, a su lado estaban Reever, Tiedoll que los miraba con una sonrisa simpática y Komui que se dejó caer sobre su hermanita apenas llegó a su campo visual.

Los hicieron subir a un furgón negro, mediano pero con suficiente espacio para que se pusieran cómodos.

De piloto y copiloto iban reever y komui, El conejo y el moyashi iban tirados en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y en los asientos de adelante iban el resto de exorcistas, todos sobra decir que más que dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una hora de viaje aproximadamente el vehículo se detuvo

-Vamos ya, levántense!- Mecía a todos tiedoll que despertaban entre gruñidos y quejas

Bajaron perezosamente, recibiendo los rayos de las 10 de la mañana en sus caras haciéndolos retorcer tal cuales vampiros. Cuando pudieron divisar mejor se percataron de la casa y delante de esta estaba un camión, símbolo de la aeorlínea plasmado en él y unos hombres firmar algo e irse.

Era de un color blanco por fuera y de detalles de madera color canela, un aspecto tradicional y por dentro se veían grandes ventanales, no era grande pero se veía lo suficientemente apta como para convivir 7 personas.

-Nadie se quejará por el ruido, así que pueden practicar cuanto quieran- sonrió el director creativo- Es un barrio con circuito de seguridad cerrado …lo único que están armadas son las camas y algunos sofás, por favor…pónganse cómodos, el director los llamará mas tarde o quizá mañana- y le pasó la llave a bookman mientras el se subía en la furgoneta y se alejaba por un portón eléctrico.

El anciano abrió la casa y todos entraron como almas que llevan al diablo, quedaron boquiabiertos.

Lo que tenía el aspecto de ser la sala de estar (aunque aún faltaban muchos muebles) era enorme, del techo colgaban unas lámparas de tela rojiza y las paredes eran de un verde pistacho, bonito debido a la amplitud de la habitación, un pasillo daba a la puerta de la cocina y al fondo estaban dos de las habitaciones.

-Yo quiero habitación arriba!!- Gritó lavi dando carrera con kanda que ya le llevaba 10 escalones de ventaja, cerrando una puerta en sus narices

-Yuuuuuu!!! Injusticia te calaste la habitación más grande!!- Tiraba patadas contra la puerta cuando el otro abrió bruscamente, guitarra en mano

-Que me vas a dar? Un concierto?- Ironizó cruzado de brazos, Kanda sonrió de medio lado

-No, pero apuesto a que si te golpeo la que se rompe no será mi guitarra…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Qué fue eso?!!!- allen se volteó preocupado

-No te preocupes por los problemas de los recién casados…-lenalee espetaba de mal humor por el sueño, cayendo dormida sobre un sofá

Allen le miraba caer como tronco, poco y se golpeaba con una de las cajas de embargo que habían en la habitación

-Bien…ponemos algo de orden antes?- Krory sonreía simpáticamente a allen pasándole una palanca y un destornillador para que le ayudara a desempacar las cajas selladas.

Los exorcistas que estaban en la segunda planta descendieron, Miranda les separaba en los posible mientras los obligaba a ayudar con el equipaje.

Allen sonrió, y muy sinceramente… El ambiente era algo asi como ¿familiar?, bueno, se podría decir que si.

Solo el sonido sordo de las cosas se podía escuchar, las facciones de bookman eran relajadas y…

PLAAAAAAAF!!! (insertar sonido de platos quebrándose)

-Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimaseen!!!- Lloriqueaba miranda que se le habían caído unos platos chinos por el piso, haciendo que a bookman le diera tanta histeria que hasta se había arrancado el único mechón de cabello

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Cortito…pero actualizo luego, no se preocupen… Notas de muerte, regaños y otras cosas supongo que pueden dejarlos… intentaré no deprimirme por ellos porque se que serán la cruda verdad ^^U…


End file.
